Sea School
by Yolonda
Summary: Title may change. Poseidon is 12 again, and has to go to a special school, and meets a boy named Collin. I'm going back to school really soon, so it will take a while for me to update.
1. Dylan and Collin

Poseidon's Memories

Poseidon's POV

_Flashback._

_Year 2010_

_Mom and I were in the kitchen. I was arguing with my mother about this school she had enrolled me in. It was a boarding school in France, meant for the blind. Did I mention I'm blind? _

"_But, Mom I don't want to go to this school!"_

"_You will go, and you will because I said so!"_

"_I don't want to go to a school in France for 2 years! I want to go to a normal school!" _

"_After you go to this school, you can go to a regular school, how's that?"_

"_OR I could go to a normal school now!"_

"_Poseidon Dylan Olympi, you are going to this school weather you like it or not! You let me talk to your brothers and sisters; you focus on packing your stuff for your dorm"_

"_Don't tell them I'm blind!"_

"_I won't, don't worry. And there all in New York and grown up, don't worry"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise"_

"_Fine, I'll go to this stupid school. What's it called?"_

"_The Institute for the Blind. Now get packing!"_

_End Flashback_

-1 day later-

I was on a train, alone, in a school uniform. I hated that uniform. I had a bag full of clothes and stuff for the two years. The school sent every thing I needed, like text books and a student ID, about a week ago. The student ID said "Dylan Olympi" on it, since my mom had insisted on the school using my middle name instead of my first. A boy walked in to the train compartment I was sitting in.

"Mind if I sit here?" The boy asked. I told him I didn't mind.

"My name is Collin. What's yours?" Collin asked.

"Poseidon, but I like Dylan better. Dylan is my middle name and my mom made the school put that on my student ID instead of Poseidon. My last name is Olympi, which is kinda ironic"

"So your real name is Poseidon Olympi? That IS ironic. However, Dylan Olympi does sound better, if you ask me." Collin said.

"I know. I never really liked the name Poseidon. Thank Zeus my dad gave me a middle name" I told him.

"You believe in the Greek gods?" He asked. He sounded curious.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that I never heard those myths before. Where did you learn them?" He asked. This kid was really nosy, but I was starting to like him.

"I learned them from my mother. We live in America. I have some siblings, but there older and grown up"

"Yeah. I have an older brother named Tobias. He beats me up every chance he gets, because he knows I can't fight back, because I can't see him. What does your brother do?" Collin said.

"Actually, I have two brothers and three sisters. I never told them I'm blind. Only my mom knows". I told him. Well, at least Skyler and Thorn never beat me up. But I have no doubt they will if they find out I'm blind.

"That must be rough. How do they not realize you can't see them?" He asked me.

"Well, there dumb, so, they still haven't found out."

Collin laughed and said "Yeah. Tobias is dumb too. He even hits me in front of my mom. You would think we learned his lesson the last time he did that and got grounded for a month! My sister, Miya, she's really smart. And she can fight. Every time Tobias hits me, and she's around, she'll flip him over! And Miya is 10, Tobias is 15. I'm 12, by the way. I hate being in the middle."

"All of my siblings have graduated college and have jobs and kids. I never see them because I'm the only kid, I'm 12 too"

"Cool! That means we might get in the same dorm! You seem really interesting; you would be fun to talk to after a long day of school" Collin said, sounding excited.

"We LIVE at the school? I thought we live in a house near the school!" I said. I knew that probably sounded dumb, but I didn't care.

"Yeah, we live at the school. I've been going there since I was 5; I could show you the ropes, like where we eat or where the library is. And when I first came, I thought we were going to live NEAR the school, too" Collin told me.

"What do we do at the school?" I asked him.

"We read, we write, we do school stuff, and this year, there teaching us how to fight. I'm excited about that. I can finally get back at my brother!" Collin said.

A cart came by, selling snacks and stuff. I was really interested in the hot chocolate. Luckily, Mom gave me some French currency for the road. The person was selling candy and drinks and stuff. I basically brought one of everything, since I'd only had this stuff once before. Then Collin and I dove in to the pile of snacks and sweets and sugar.

"Don't get a sugar rush!" The person said, laughing.

"Where did you get all that money?" Collin asked. Being 12, we both didn't know that was rude.

"My mom gave it to me, before the ride, so I could buy some candy and stuff to make my brothers and sisters jealous. She wanted me to think that going to this school had some advantages" I told him.

"Smart lady! You can't get this specific brand of candy any where else! However, we have to eat it now, on the train, because the school doesn't allow candy, except at lunch, where you can buy it." Collin said. I think it was just an excuse to eat the stuff now, but I didn't want to take any chances. Besides, those sour strings looked really good, and they weren't going to eat themselves!

"Have you ever had a chocolate frog?" Collin asked me.

"No. The only time I had chocolate of any kind was 30 seconds ago!" I said. "And what's a chocolate frog?"

"It's pure chocolate in the shape of a frog. It comes with a prize in it, usually a trading card. Chocolate frogs came from London, and there REALLY GOOD!" Collin said. He tossed me one. I opened the packaging and ate it.

After I bit the poor frog's head off, I said "These ARE really good! How many are left?" I asked.

"Um… none, now. I just ate the last one!" Collin said, laughing. It was kind of funny. Soon, I was laughing with him.

"I call the jelly beans!" Collin said.

"No fair! I call the…chocolate chip cookies!" I said.

"Hey! I love cookies!"

"Then give me some jelly beans!" I said. Collin gave me a handful in exchange for two cookies.

"So, what's hot chocolate?" I asked him.

"Melted chocolate mixed with milk and sugar!" Collin said. He tossed me one of the two thermoses. I carefully took a sip.

"THIS IS REALLY GOOD!" I practically shouted. Don't blame me; I was hyper because of all the sugar.

"Wow, how much sugar do you get at home?" Collin said, laughing.

"Not much"

"I pity you, Dylan"

"There's not much candy where I live!"

"When you go back home in June, I'm sending you back with a big box of candy!"

"Thanks Collin, now that I've had a chocolate frog, I don't know how I'll live without them!" Collin and I laughed. I'm not so sure if I was joking, or if I was serious.

"Keep it away from your nieces and nephews; they'd probably want to take it!"

"Don't worry, I will, Collin!"

"Hey, Dylan, we need to pack up the rest of this candy and hide it so we can eat it later in the school. Were arriving soon."

We started shoveling the last 10 pounds of candy into our bags. We each got about 5 pounds, and I knew that wouldn't last long, but at least I had some.

The train stopped. "I can't believe the ride's over already!" I exclaimed. I wanted it to last longer.

Collin laughed. "Come on, Dylan, we don't want to be late, plus, I want to see which house and dorm your in!" We got off the train and started running towards the school.

-1 hour later—

"Dylan Olympi, you'll be in house 1, dorm 16, with Collin Genesis here, as you two seem to be good friends." The headmaster said, as I walked into his office to see where my dorm was. Collin, who was standing next to me, cheered loudly.

"Jeez, Collin! I'm already blind; I don't want to be deaf, too!" I joked. Collin laughed and showed me the way to my dorm.

-2 days later, after class-

"Dylan! I need you to make sure the headmaster is distracted!"

"Yeah…"

"Were you listening to what I was saying?" Collin asked laughing.

"Something about lighting the headmasters pants on fire?" I asked Collin.

"Yep! You just distract him, I'll do the rest! By the way, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about our first day here. That was probably the first time I'd ever had real fun" I said. Collin looked at me, a little surprised.

"What happened in your life to make that the first time you ever had real fun?"

"My brothers are older, my dad tried to kill me, I've never had candy except for what we had on the train, and I hate my name, and there's no one in my family my age"

"That's… a considerable amount of things… your dad tried to kill you?"

"Yeah. He's dead now."

"That's good, I don't want anybody hurting my best friend" I grinned.

"Hey, were out of candy!" I said. I could hear this kid walk up.

"That's right, I ate it!"

"Rodney, go back to your hole, or whatever dumps you came from!" Collin said. I took it Collin and Rodney were not good friends.

"Kid, you looking for trouble?"

"Certainly not looking for you!" Collin said.

Rodney sounded like he was about to hit Collin. I couldn't allow that. I focused on the plumbing of the room.

The water exploded. I made sure none of it hit Collin, and I didn't have to worry about it hitting me. Then Collin and I quickly left the dorm before Mr. Newall came. Mr. Newall was the head of house, and was in charge of disciplinary action.

"What happened in there?" Mr. Newall asked, running up the stairs.

"I don't know sir, but my friend and I came up from the commons area, and we heard a loud noise coming from our dorm." I said.

"Where's your dorm?"

"Number 16"

'Thanks boys. Do you know if anyone is in there?"

"Rodney is!" Collin said. Nr. Newall nodded.

Once he was gone, Collin asked me "How did you do that?"

"I have my ways."

"You're just like Poseidon from the myths!"

"Funny how that happens"

Rodney and Mr. Newall were walking out of the dorm.

Rodney saw me and said "Your so DEAD, Dylan! You just wait until our next fight lesson!"

Collin said "Dylan, I would be scared. Rodney is the only 14 year old in this entire grade! And he's tough. And by the way, what are we going to do about the cameras?"

"I'm not scared of Rodney, and you just leave the cameras to me"

I know you're probably asking yourself if I'm the actual Greek god Poseidon. I honestly don't know. But I'm 12, I'm also blind, which is why I go to The Institute for the Blind, so I'm probably not a Greek god.

I walked into the newly remodeled bathroom, changed into my Karate outfit, and waited in the dorm for Collin to come back from changing in the bathroom in the commons area. I picked up my text book, and started to study for the science test on Friday.

"Come on, Dylan, were going to be late! Do you want to miss your only opportunity were its LEGAL AND ENCOURAGED to beat up Rodney? Come on!"

"I'm coming!" I said as I walked out into the hall. As Collin and I headed towards the gym where our classes were, we were stopped by 2 people.

"Poseidon! Is that you?" One of them asked.

"I already told you, Mr. Newall, I PREFER DYLAN!"

"Who's Mr. Newall? I'm your brother!"

"Yeah, right, Mr. Newall, you know were not allowed to have visitors until Friday, anyway, Collin and I are late for our class"

"I'M NOT MR. NEWALL!"

Then Collin spoke up. "Look, Nr. Newall, we seriously have to go or we'll get demerits, so unless you're going to give us a hall pass or note, WE NEED TO GO!"

Then the other guy said something. "He's not Mr. Newall! Were your brothers!"

"My brothers are on the other half of the world! I never see them! Anyway, Headmaster Scamander, Mr. Newall, we need to go!" I said.

Collin and I tried to get past Headmaster Scamander and Mr. Newall, but they wouldn't let us through.

"Look, we need to get to class! Come by later and we'll talk to you in the commons area!" I said.

"You're not going anywhere! You need to come back with us!" Mr. Newall said.

"To where, your office? I swear it wasn't me who set off that bomb; I was going towards the dorm with Collin. You saw the cameras, and it was Rodney!" I said. They still wouldn't let us through. So I decided to go to last resort.

"Collin, we punch there lights out on three, something tells me they don't work here!"

"You got it Dylan!"

"Three!"

We punched there lights out.


	2. Zeus and Hades, Skyler and Thorn

Sea School

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, TLH, or TSN, but I do own this story!

Zeus's POV

"Does ANYBODY know where Poseidon is?" I asked. The council shook there heads, even Athena. That wasn't good. I was about to yell in frustration, when there was a blinding flash of light.

"Rhea? WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled.

"I'm not here to attack; I didn't even help Kronos in the second titan war. Anyway, I came to deliver a message. Poseidon isn't going to be here for two years. That's all I can say."

"What do you mean; he's not going to be here for two years?" I said.

"I mean, Poseidon can't come to the meetings for two years!"

"Why?"

"I guess I can tell you this much; He's 12" Rhea said.

"HE'S NOT 12!" I told her.

"Then explain why he's 12"

"Uh…"

"I thought so" Rhea said.

"Um… Could you please explain what's going on?" Athena said.

"Sure, Athena. Hecate put a spell on Poseidon, but he didn't know. Now Poseidon is 12. He doesn't just _look_ like he's 12, he's 12. Hecate brought him to where I reside and told me I need to take care of him again. Of course, I did, since I never saw him as a kid. I sent him to a boarding school in France, for special reasons he told me not to tell you"

"He's blind?" Athena asked.

"Yes… how did you know?" Rhea asked in surprise.

"Goddess of Wisdom" Athena said.

"Well, anyway, if you want to find Poseidon, he suddenly likes the name Dylan, and he's at the Institute for The Blind in France. I guess Poseidon won't mind me telling you that since you already know. Anyway, you can only talk to Poseidon. You can't take him out of the school"

"Uh… why does he like the name Dylan?" Athena asked.

"I have no idea, but I like it too. You realize Kronos named him?" Rhea said. I'll admit that was surprising. But if Kronos had named me, I would want to change it, too.

"No" I said.

"Well, at least Kronos gave him a middle name, we agreed on that. Dylan is his middle name, and it's the name he wants to go by"

"I never got a middle name!" I said. I want a middle name, too!

"Yes, but Poseidon was blind. We wanted to give him a middle name so he would have something you don't"

"Oh… Well, I'll get Hades; it looks like we need to go to France"

"Don't take him out of the school, only I can take him out of the school"

Hades's POV

I was just sitting in my palace, minding my own business, when Zeus came running through the doors.

"Poseidon is a kid again!" He said.

"Well, that was random" I responded.

"And he's at this boarding school in France" He told me. "We need to go find him!"

I rolled my eyes and answered "Fine, but do you even know what the school is called?"

"The Institute for the Blind" He said.

"Why is he going to a school for the blind?" I asked.

"Were you not there when Poseidon was kidnapped last month? He's blind!" (In this story, Poseidon doesn't have a bionic eye) He said.

"Fine, I'll go with you to the school" I said. Not that I was happy about it.

-1 hour later—

We were at the school. I'll admit, it's a very nice school. I picked up one of the pamphlets that had the schedule in it. I noticed is was both in Braille and normal English.

"Let's see, its 9:30, so there at Karate class. And Poseidon is 12, so he's on the first floor" Zeus said.

"Wait, you said he's 12? You only said he was a kid, I thought you meant 15!" I said.

"Yes, Poseidon is 12! No let's go and ask the Headmaster where Poseidon is staying!"

After going to the headmaster's office, he told us that Poseidon was staying in House 1, dorm 16, on the first floor. He also said that we can't visit until Friday, but I wasn't about to let that get in my way.

As we were walking towards the dorm, we heard a boy saying "Come on, Dylan, do you want to be late for the only opportunity were its _legal and encouraged _to beat up Rodney? Come on!"

Another voice said "I'm coming, don't worry Collin!" I assumed this boy was Dylan, and the other boy was Collin.

The two boys came out of one of the dorms, number 16, and started to run towards a room. One boy had mousy brown hair and brown eyes that were cloudy, the other boy had raven black hair and cloudy sea-green eyes. I noticed they were wearing things that made it look like they were from a Star Wars movie.

I looked at Zeus, who mouthed "Karate uniforms". Oh, so they were going to beat up some boy named Rodney in Karate class.

"Poseidon! Is that you?" Zeus said.

"I already told you, Mr. Newall, I PREFER DYLAN!" Dylan/Poseidon said.

"Who's Mr. Newall? I'm your brother!" Zeus said.

"Yeah, right, Mr. Newall, you know were not allowed to have visitors until Friday, anyway, Collin and I are late for our class" Dylan/Poseidon said.

"I'M NOT MR. NEWALL!" Zeus yelled.

Then Collin spoke up. "Look, Nr. Newall, we seriously have to go or we'll get demerits, so unless you're going to give us a hall pass or note, WE NEED TO GO!"

"He's not Mr. Newall! Were your brothers!" I said.

"My brothers are on the other half of the world! I never see them! Anyway, Headmaster Scamander, Mr. Newall, we need to go!" Dylan/Poseidon said.

They tried to get past us, but they were 12, we were 3 million and something.

"Look, we need to get to class! Come by later and we'll talk to you in the commons area!" Dylan/Poseidon said.

"You're not going anywhere! You need to come back with us!" Zeus said.

"To where, your office? I swear it wasn't me who set off that bomb; I was going towards the dorm with Collin. You saw the cameras, and it was Rodney!" Dylan/Poseidon said. That was probably the most idiotic thing you can say to someone you think works at your school.

"Collin, we punch there lights out on three, something tells me they don't work here!" Dylan/Poseidon said. WAIT, WHAT?

"You got it Dylan!" Collin said.

"Three!"

They knocked us unconscious with one punch to the jaw. Who knew that two 12 year olds could hit so hard?

-3 hours later, on Olympus—

Zeus's POV

That kid was getting on my nerves, even if we was my now little brother. I decided to go and talk to Hecate and see if there was anyway to make Poseidon my older brother again. I seriously don't like 12 year old Poseidon.

"There isn't a way to reverse the spell."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"You're sure there isn't a way to reverse it?"

"Well, there is, but it only works if Poseidon doesn't want to be a 12 year old, and he obviously is enjoying being a 12 year old"

"What do you mean? I would have hated being 12 again"

"Poseidon was in Kronos's stomach when he was 12. Now, he's 12 again and he's enjoying it because he has friends and is in the real world, and he has middle and last names, wants to be called Dylan, and recently discovered the effects candy can have, namely, a sugar rush, and he can live normally. Would you want to take that away from him?"

"Yes"

"What kind of brother are you?"

"The ruthless get-stuff-done-and-beat-people-up kind"

"That was rhetorical. Anyway, watch this"

"What's this?"

"The train ride, now shut up and pay attention"

I looked at the TV on the wall.

_Poseidon was on a train, alone, in a school uniform. He had a bag with him. A boy walked in to the train compartment Poseidon was sitting in._

"_Mind if I sit here?" The boy asked. Poseidon told him he didn't mind. _

"_My name is Collin. What's yours?" Collin asked._

"_Poseidon, but I like Dylan better. Dylan is my middle name and my mom made the school put that on my student ID instead of Poseidon. My last name is Olympi, which is kinda ironic"_

"_So your real name is Poseidon Olympi? That IS ironic. However, Dylan Olympi does sound better, if you ask me." Collin said._

"_I know. I never really liked the name Poseidon. Thank Zeus my dad gave me a middle name" Poseidon said. _

"_You believe in the Greek gods?" He asked. He sounded curious._

"_Yeah, you have a problem with that?"_

"_No, it's just that I never heard those myths before. Where did you learn them?" He asked._

"_I learned them from my mother. We live in America. I have some siblings, but there older and grown up"_

"_Yeah. I have an older brother named Tobias. He beats me up every chance he gets, because he knows I can't fight back, because I can't see him. What does your brother do?" Collin said._

"_Actually, I have two brothers and four sisters. I never told them I'm blind. Only my mom knows". _

"_That must be rough. How do they not realize you can't see them?" He asked Poseidon._

"_Well, there dumb, so, they still haven't found out."_

"I take offense to that!"

"Shut up and watch!"

_Collin laughed and said "Yeah. Tobias is dumb too. He even hits me in front of my mom. You would think we learned his lesson the last time he did that and got grounded for a month! My sister, Miya, she's really smart. And she can fight. Every time Tobias hits me, and she's around, she'll flip him over! And Miya is 10, Tobias is 15. I'm 12, by the way. I hate being in the middle."_

"_All of my siblings have graduated college and have jobs and kids. I never see them because I'm the only kid, I'm 12 too"_

"_Cool! That means we might get in the same dorm! You seem really interesting; you would be fun to talk to after a long day of school" Collin said, sounding excited._

"_We LIVE at the school? I thought we live in a house near the school!" Poseidon said. _

"_Yeah, we live at the school. I've been going there since I was 5; I could show you the ropes, like where we eat or where the library is. And when I first came, I thought we were going to live NEAR the school, too" Collin told him. _

"_What do we do at the school?" Poseidon asked. _

"_We read, we write, we do school stuff, and this year, there teaching us how to fight. I'm excited about that. I can finally get back at my brother!" Collin said._

_A cart came buy, selling some stuff. Poseidon looked at it, and brought one of everything. Collin and Poseidon/Dylan started grabbing candy and snacks. _

"_Don't get a sugar rush!" The person said, laughing._

"_Where did you get all that money?" Collin asked._

"_My mom gave it to me, before the ride, so I could buy some candy and stuff to make my brothers and sisters jealous. She wanted me to think that going to this school had some advantages" Poseidon said. _

"_Smart lady! You can't get this specific brand of candy any where else! However, we have to eat it now, on the train, because the school doesn't allow candy, except at lunch, where you can buy it." Collin said. _

"_Have you ever had a chocolate frog?" Collin asked him._

"_No. The only time I had chocolate of any kind was 30 seconds ago!" I said. "And what's a chocolate frog?"_

"Okay, now that's just sad!" I said.

"Did I not tell you to shut up?"

"_It's pure chocolate in the shape of a frog. It comes with a prize in it, usually a trading card. Chocolate frogs came from London, and there REALLY GOOD!" Collin said. He tossed me one. I opened the packaging and ate it. _

_After I bit the poor frog's head off, I said "These ARE really good! How many are left?" I asked._

"_Um… none, now. I just ate the last one!" Collin said, laughing. Poseidon started laughing soon after._

"_I call the jelly beans!" Collin said. _

"_No fair! I call the…chocolate chip cookies!" Poseidon said._

"_Hey! I love cookies!"_

"_Then give me some jelly beans!" Poseidon said. Collin gave him a handful. Poseidon gave him two cookies._

"_So, what's hot chocolate?" Poseidon asked. _

"_Melted chocolate mixed with milk and sugar!" Collin said. He tossed Poseidon one of the two thermoses. He carefully took a sip. _

"_THIS IS REALLY GOOD!" Poseidon shouted. _

"_Wow, how much sugar do you get at home?" Collin said, laughing._

"_Not much" _

"_I pity you, Dylan"_

"_There's not much candy where I live!"_

"_When you go back home in June, I'm sending you back with a big box of candy!"_

"_Thanks Collin, now that I've had a chocolate frog, I don't know how I'll live without them!" Collin and Poseidon laughed. _

"_Keep it away from your nieces and nephews; they'd probably want to take it!"_

"_Don't worry, I will, Collin!"_

"_Hey, Dylan, we need to pack up the rest of this candy and hide it so we can eat it later in the school. Were arriving soon."_

_They shoved about 12 pounds of candy into there backpacks. _

_The train stopped. "I can't believe the ride's over already!" Poseidon exclaimed. _

_Collin laughed. "Come on, Dylan, we don't want to be late, plus, I want to see which house and dorm your in!" They got off the train and started running towards the school._

"That's… interesting"

"I told you, Poseidon likes being 12!"

"You don't say…"

"And _this _is what is happening now"

We looked at the TV again.

_Poseidon and Collin were in there dorm, studying and talking. _

"_Hey, Dylan, what are your brothers like? You never told me!"_

"_There…jerks. The only time I saw them, they hit me. I don't what they'll do if they find out I'm blind"_

"_Ouch… if they ever come here, remind me to teach them a lesson"_

"_I don't think I need to remind you. You sound murderous right now!" _

"_I do? Anyway, what are there names?"_

"He better say Zeus and Hades!"

"Shut up and watch!"

"_Skyler and Thorn"_

"What!"

"That's what he thinks your names are!"

"_And your name's Poseidon? That doesn't fit."_

"_I know! That's part of the reason I like Dylan better! And my mom is working on changing it."_

"_So by the end of the year, your name will legally be Dylan?"_

"He better say no!"

"_Yeah"_

"HOW. IS. THIS. POSSIBLE?"

"It just is!"

"_That's cool. We don't want anyone thinking you're a Greek god"_

"He is a Greek god!"

'_I know! I know for sure I'm not a Greek god! Just because I'm Greek, and my name is Poseidon, doesn't make me a god! People don't seem to realize that!" _

"How is he not a Greek god?"

"_Well, I do!"_

"_Rodney doesn't. He calls me "God boy". I hate that nickname"_

"_So that's why you got into a fight with him at lunch?"_

"_Yeah. I didn't get in trouble because it was provoked" _

"_Yeah, and while Rodney is cleaning up the lunchroom, he should definitely think of more creative insults" _

"_Yeah, "god-boy" is pretty stupid" _

"_Did you check the weather report? Where supposed to have science outside tomorrow"_

"_Yeah. It's supposed to be sunny today and tomorrow. I don't know why it's a thunderstorm." _

_Poseidon opened the window and shouted "Calm down Zeus!"_

"I will not calm down!"

"Shut it!"

_Collin laughed "I don't think that will help, Dylan. Zeus isn't known to help out us mortals!" _

"_I know, but it was worth a shot" _

"_Why is your brother named Thorn?" Collin suddenly asked out of the blue. _

"_His name is Thanatos, but Thorn is just easier to say. It feels like were being watched." Poseidon answered. _

"Thanatos is Greek for Death!"

"And Dylan is Greek for son of the sea, now shut it!"

"_It does feel like were being watched. And your right, Thorn is easier to say, but it sounds like that pretty boy from that fairy show for girls my sister used to watch. " Collin said. _

"_I know. I teased him about that the first time I saw him. He gave me a black eye" Poseidon said._

"Hades never gave him a black eye!"

"Once again, he's saying what he thinks is the truth!"

"_Are your brothers always that violent?" Collin asked._

"_Yeah" _

"_You have a messed up family" Collin said, laughing._

"_Don't remind me" Poseidon said, laughing along with his friend. _

"Our family isn't messed up!"

"Yes, actually, it is!"

"_Hey, do you know what it's called when a cell splits into two?" Collin said._

"_It's either Meiosis or Mitosis" Poseidon answered. _

"_Thanks! Hey, what are you reading? It's not a textbook!" _

"_Uh…the young Merlin trilogy. Darn these Braille covers!" _

"_You're interested in Merlin?"_

"_Yeah. The books aren't really all that popular, because there meant for kids about 9, but the story is really interesting. Now if only I could find the third book!" _

"_Merlin is pretty interesting. My sister has that series; I could bring you the third book next year!"_

"_Thanks Collin!" _

The TV turned off.

"Why did you show me that?"

"Poseidon enjoys being 12. He probably doesn't want to leave."

"Okay, why does he think he has two brothers named Skyler and Thorn?"

"He thinks he's a 12 year old boy named Poseidon Dylan Olympi, and that his name is soon going to be changed to Dylan Olympi, who's blind, and has 2 brothers and 3 sisters, and lives with his mom because his dad is dead. And that's all true, to an extent."

"What kind of spell did you put on him?"

"A spell that made him 12, that can't be reversed unless he wants it to, and he obviously doesn't want it to be reversed!"

"Can he still do his job?"

"He can still control the ocean, but he can't go to meetings because he's in school"

"So you're saying there's nothing I can do about this?"

"Pretty much, he's going to be 12 for a while, but he'll still age. Next year, he and Collin will be 13"

"So now I have a little brother?"

"Yeah, you have a little brother"

"I'm not ready for a little brother!"

"The all-powerful Zeus, who literally rules the world, is scared because he doesn't know how to deal with having a 12 year old little brother?"

"Yeah…"

"Athena has a lot of little brothers. Ask her how you deal with them"

"Or I could deal with Dylan Zeus style"

"Since when did you call him Dylan?"

"Since two seconds ago!"

"Uh… I'm going to leave you to plan out 'Zeus style'"


	3. The good, the bad, the brother

Sea School

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, TLH, or TSN

Dylan's POV

"Come on, Dylan, where going to be late for lunch! You've got to try there Hot Chocolate milkshakes, and turtle ice-cream sundaes, and there Hot Fudge Sundae!" Collin said, literally dragging me to the lunch room.

"So were having ice-cream for lunch?" I asked.

"No, no, of course not, were required to get some milk and a sandwich, then we can get whatever we want!"

"I was hoping you would say yes to having ice-cream for lunch!" I said.

"Well, you could throw away the sandwich and milk!" Collin said.

"True…" I said, considering the options. I could have ice-cream, or I could have a sandwich. The answer was obvious.

"What do you want?" The lunch lady asked.

"I'll have a sandwich, some milk, a hot fudge sundae, a hot chocolate milkshake, and a turtle sundae" I told her.

She loaded the food on my tray and said "That will be" she didn't get to finish because I already knew the price and gave her my money.

"Do you like the ice-cream?" Collin asked me.

"Yeah, this is the best! Even better than chocolate frogs!" I said. Collin laughed because he knew how much I loved the chocolate frogs.

Two people sat down next to us.

"Who are you?" Collin asked.

"Where Dylan's brothers" They said.

"No way your Skyler and Thorn! I've only met them once and they probably don't even remember me!" I said.

"Where Zeus and Hades!" They said.

"I don't have any brothers named Zeus and Hades!"

"Yeah you do, your Poseidon, aren't you?"

"I'm Dylan! My name was changed legally yesterday!"

"Listen, I don't know who you jerks are, but if you are Skyler and Thorn, you're going to get a lesson you'll never forget!" Collin said.

"I'm so scared!" One of them said.

"We don't have any visitors today! You guys can just leave!" I said.

"I think we'll stay" The other said.

"Leave or Collin and I will both yell really, really loud and the headmaster and head of house will come over here and have you arrested!" I said. I got a piece of paper out of my jeans pocket, you didn't have to wear a uniform at lunch, at started to write down something.

"Fine, we'll leave, but you two are coming with us!"

Before I could compute what that guy said, one of them grabbed my arm, so I slammed the piece of paper on the table where someone would see it. I heard Collin cry out, so I guessed they got him, and suddenly, you couldn't hear the buzz of all the talking in the lunch room. What you could here was a lot of adults arguing.

"We got Poseidon and his friend Collin!" One of them said.

"My name is Dylan!" I said. The guy ignored me.

"Why did you guys kidnap us?" Collin asked.

"Your friend Dylan here is the Greek god Poseidon! And before you ask, you're in the 600th floor of the empire state building!" One of them said.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I shouted. "YOU KIDNAPPED US AND TOOK US HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD CLAIMING WERE GREEK GODS!"

"No, you're a Greek god, Dylan; your friend here is worthless"

He shouldn't have said that. I jumped up; hit the guy, and screamed in his face "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! COLLIN ISN'T WORTHLESS! AND I'M NOT A GREEK GOD! I'M A 12 YEAR OLD KID THAT'S BLIND, WHO'S DAD IS DEAD, AND I'M NOT POSEIDON! YOU SHOULD KNOW MY NAME WAS CHANGED YESTERDAY SO PEOPLE LIKE YOU WOULDN'T CLAIM I WAS A GOD! AND YOU CAN QUIT SAYING YOU'RE MY BROTHERS! SKYLER AND THORN HARDLY EVEN KNOW I'M ALIVE, AND IF THEY DID, THEY WOULDN'T CARE!"

One of the people in the room said "Zeus is it possible you have the wrong boy?" I could tell it was a female voice.

The Person I assumed was Zeus said "No, I know this is the same boy! Same hair, same eyes, same love of ice cream and sugar"

A few people laughed at that. Then someone spoke up and said "We still don't know if he's Poseidon or not, but it doesn't matter! The fact remains that there 12, and you kidnapped them from there school! You need to bring them back before they set up an amber alert!"

"I suppose your right, Athena. Come on Dylan, Collin, I'll take you back to your school"

Then I stepped up and said "And your also going to explain to all our teachers why we couldn't get to class, because you KIDNAPPED us, and your going to tell the head of house, and the headmaster, and then your going to do our homework!"

"I'll do everything except the homework" Zeus answered.

"Fair enough" Collin said.

Then, instead of people arguing, we heard Rodney yelling at some kid. I decided to let it drop. I walked over to my bag and got out my book and sketchpad. Zeus followed me.

"How do you draw this well when your blind?" He asked.

"You pick up the pencil and use it to make designs on the page, it's not that hard." I answered. "So, are you going to go and talk to our teachers or not?"

"I'll go and talk to your teachers"

Then the head of house came in. "Collin, Dylan, you missed dinner, where were you?"

Collin spoke up. "This guy kidnapped us at lunch!"

"I know, Dylan left a note. It says, and I quote, 'Help. These two guys claiming to be my brothers are trying to kidnap Collin and me! –Dylan', and I showed it to the headmaster. You two have the day off and are excused from your classes' tomorrow, by the way, because our doctors are going to make sure you didn't get hurt. As for you, you are going to leave this school right now and be thankful I'm not calling the police! Get out of here! Dylan, did this man ever affect your getting to class before?"

"Yeah. You remember that day when we were late for Karate? This guy and his brother held us up in the hallway" I said.

"He did? Well, then, Mister whatever your name is, your banned from this campus!" Mr. Newall said. Collin and I high-fived each other.

I could hear Zeus leaving, and after both Mr. Newall and Zeus were gone, Collin asked me, "Hey, Dylan, is what Zeus said true?"

"I really don't know. I can control water, but Poseidon is like, 3 million years old, and I'm 12. I'm also blind. So I'm guessing no"

"Must be ESP or something" Collin commented. Just then, the headmaster walked in.

"Collin, I know you were just kidnapped, but this letter came for you… from the coast guard"

"Coast Guard?" I asked.

"My parents are in the marines" Collin answered.

"Oh" I answered. Not much more I could say.

"Read it aloud!" I said.

"Dear Mr. Collin Genesis, we regret to inform you your parents were lost at sea…" Collin read the rest to himself.

"Where am I going to live in June?" Collin wailed. I couldn't blame him.

"Wait, my mom always said she wasn't able to see my brothers and sisters when they were kids! I'm sure she would love to take you in! Let me call her!" I said.

I went to a private corner of the dorm, and took out my cell phone. The buttons had raised numbers on them, and it was meant for blind kids. I dialed my mom's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Dylan! What brings you to call?"

"Um… my friend, Collin, his parents are lost at sea, and he doesn't have a place to stay for the summer, do you mind if I bring him with me when the school year is over?"

"Not at all! And if they can't find his parents, I'll adopt your friend Collin!"

"Seriously? That's great Mom! That means we would be brothers! I'll tell him!"

"Okay, bye sweetie!"

"Mom, seriously, don't call me sweetie!"

"Mmm hmm… yeah that's nice! Bye Sweetie!"

"Some things never change, bye mom!"

I turned off my phone. "Collin, it's official, you can stay with my mom and I! And, if they can't find your parents… she's going to adopt you"

"Seriously? She will! That means you and I would be brothers!" Collin said. "But… the rest of the letter said that they were declared dead…" Collin didn't finish his sentence.

"I'll tell Mom in June, right now, just don't think about the letter. Let's go and finish our ice-cream!" I said, trying to cheer my new brother up.

"Okay."

"Then… we could play pin the tail on Rodney!"

"That sounds cool! When did you think of that?" Collin said, the letter momentarily forgotten.

"About 2 days ago" I said. Collin laughed for the first time in 2 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to say this... but for personal reasons, I'm leaving . Part of me doesn't want to leave and abandon my fans, friends, and stories, but I feel I have too.**

**Anyone wishing to know why may visit the forum "Death to Critics United" and visit "And the rules that don't need to be enforced". You'll see my post on page two, towards the end, and know part of why I'm leaving.**

**I'm leaving for other reasons, too. I'm going to be in an early college in a few days, and I'm only thirteen, and I'm ADHD. I just CAN'T juggle my stories and school work. It'd be a distraction I don't need. I'm also writing a book, and I'm still on the third chapter because I'm busy here.**

**Anyone wishing to adopt ANY of my stories may do so, as long as you give me credit for what I wrote. You can change anything you wish, but know that I might be logging on every once in a while to update a story, if the demand is high.**

**And Sara, you're the one who originally inspired me to write, and I can't thank you enough for that. **


End file.
